


Six Months

by orphan_account



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Waiting, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maggie did the right thing when she rejected Alex. Alex was exploring a new world and Maggie had just gotten dumped. Maggie didn't want to be Alex's shiny new toy just to be discarded later. And she didn't want Alex to be a rebound. Neither of them were ready for a real relationship. Alex might not understand this but Maggie did. Maggie decided that she would six months. Six months to see if their feelings were real, genuine, and lasting.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Maggie did the right thing when she rejected Alex. Alex was exploring a new world and Maggie had just gotten dumped. Maggie didn't want to be Alex's shiny new toy just to be discarded later. And she didn't want Alex to be a rebound. Neither of them were ready for a real relationship. Alex might not understand this but Maggie did. Maggie decided that she would six months. Six months to see if their feelings were real, genuine, and lasting. Maggie wanted to make sure she was ready to love Alex the way Alex deserved to be loved.

***

 

Day 1 

Seven texts. Five phone calls. Zero replies.

 Day 2

Four texts. Three phone calls. Zero replies.

Day 3 

Two texts. One phone call. Zero replies.  

  
Day 4

One text. Zero replies.

Day 5

One text typed out. Zero sent.

Day 8:

 

The crime scene was pretty typical. Well as typical as you could get with an alien victim. Basically an open and shut case. To be honest Maggie didn't real need the DEO here. She was pretty sure she already knew who the culprit was. But she called them hoped Alex would come down. Maggie hadn't seen or heard from Alex in about a week. Since that night Maggie rejected her. Her calls and texts had gone unanswered and she had resorted to hoping they would run into each other at work. Even in Maggie had to personally orchestra a run-in. The person who showed up to the crime scene was not Alex though. It was Supergirl. 

 

"What is the problem, detective?" Supergirl said in a gruff voice. 

 

 "Alien murder. Pretty sure I know who did but wanted to inform the DEO and Alex." Maggie replied. 

 

 "Well Alex and the DEO sent me." Supergirl replied coolly. 

 

"Alex got something better to do?" Maggie pried. Not really caring if you sounded obvious.

 

"Alex has decided that splitting her time between the DEO and assisting other agencies is no longer viable. I'll be handling any further communication between the National City police and the DEO." Supergirl replied with a hard stare. 

 

Maggie didn't respond. She bit her lip and turned back to the body. Time to get back to work.

 

Day 19:

 

Maggie was at her desk at headquarters. A cold coffee and unfinished sandwich on her desk. The news flashing on the old TV in the corner.  Maggie looks up from her paperwork every so often to glance at the headlines. A breaking news story caught her eye. 

 

"MULTIPLE FBI AGENTS INJURED IN ANTI-ALIEN GROUP SHOOT OUT"

 

Maggie's heart sank. When DEO populations made the news it was always under the name of the FBI and always had something to do with aliens. She called Alex. No answer. She called again. Still no answer. So she sent her a text. 

 

MAGGIE:       I know you don't want to talk to me but I saw the news and just tell me you’re ok? Please?

 

As she waited for an answer she considered going to DEO headquarters and checking in. She probably wouldn't get past the guards without an escort but she could try. 

 

ALEX:             I'm fine. 

 

MAGGIE:       Thank god. Can I do anything? 

 

ALEX:            this is a DEO operation but thank you for your concern. Supergirl will be in touch if we need your assistance. 

 

Maggie practically threw her phone after reading that text. Alex was so goddamn stubborn sometimes. At least she was ok. 

 

Day 31:

 

Maggie thought she saw Alex across the street. She didn't get a good look. Just short brown hair, leather jacket, and tall lithe body. And of course that fluttering feeling in her stomach was back. 

 

Day 43:

 

Maggie met a girl in bar. She was cute and funny but it wasn’t a love connection. Maggie went home with her. She didn't spend the night. 

 

 

Day: 67

 

"Sawyer" 

 

The remark was made with a casual nod of acknowledgement and nothing more. Certainly not enough to satisfy Maggie after not hearing from or seeing Alex for 2 months. 

 

Maggie watched Alex walk by her. She couldn’t resist watching the way Alex’s hips moved in her jeans. She was starved for the sight.  Maggie also watched the cute red head pulling Alex's toward the door. It was painfully obvious as to why the two women were in a rush to leave. The silly grin on the red-head’s face was hard to miss and Alex wore a similar expression. As obvious was their blatant touching Maggie was forced to endure to watch. 

 

Maggie was on her second shot of the night when she first saw Alex Danvers by the pool table. She hasn't seen the women in months and it was unfair that Alex wore that leather jacket she loved. After Maggie rejected her Alex had cut off all contact. Not answered her phone, or texts, and sent either another agent or Supergirl to the cases. Now Alex was 40ft away, looking great in jeans and a leather jacket and with some random red-head clinging to her side. Every time Alex made hit a pocket the red-head wrapped an arm around Alex, kissed her cheek, and lingered a little longer than necessary. 

 

Maggie didn’t like it. 

 

She knew jealously when she felt it and it was full force at the moment. The green little monster grumbling in her belly. Maggie also knew she had no right be jealous. She'd rejected Alex. Turned her down. Told her no. And now Alex was exploring herself and doing so with other women. As she had a right. As Maggie basically told her to do. Maggie also knew she did the right thing. Alex needed time but so did Maggie. She’d been dumped and didn’t want Alex to be a rebound. She wanted to make sure she was emotionally ready to love Alex the way Alex deserved to be love. That didn’t make it hurt less.

 

What hurt almost more than the jealously was Alex's dismissiveness. No greeting, no smile, just the word 'sawyer' as Alex walked out of the bar with her new lady. As if Maggie didn't mean anything to her. Was just a random work colleague Alex happened to run into a random bar. As if Alex hadn't kissed Maggie. As if Maggie hadn't tried to get in touch with her for weeks. Alex was being cold and distant. And that hurt more than any jealousy. 

 

Day 74:

 

Alex was at the same bar a few nights later. The only difference was that the girl with her was a brunette. A brunette Maggie recognized as a women who slept with many other women. Her name was Sarah and she had actually propositioned Maggie a few times but Maggie turned her down. Like the red-head, Sarah draped herself across Alex. Forever touching her arm, brushing along her back, and whispering things into her ear. Not that Maggie blamed her. Alex was attractive and strong and smart and funny and looking to explore her new found sexuality. It would be fun night with no commitment with an enthusiastic partner willing to learn. 

 

So Maggie downed another shot. The whiskey creating a delicious burn.

 

Day 85

 Maggie walked in the bar as Alex walked out. There eyes met briefly but Alex's gaze was forced elsewhere when a blonde women pulled Alex down for sloppy kiss. Alex returned it with fervor and Maggie looked away. She went to straight to the bartender and began drinking the image away. 

Day 92:

 

Fuck that hurt. Her side was burning. It felt like she cracked a few ribs. Not that she had much time to think about it. 

 

Maggie forced herself back to her feet. The Cadmus mutant wasn’t gonna take pity on her just because her side hurt like a bitch. She managed to get a few more shots off from her gun but they didn't do anything to the mutant. He was coming back toward her again. Probably with the intention of outright killing her rather than just throwing her against a wall. Maggie ran toward an open door of the abandoned building she was in. Managing to sneak through it and she ran into an area that looked like an old mechanic shop. Since her gun was useless she looked quickly around and saw what looked to be and old blow torch, a few tools, and some old cans of aerosol spray.

 

She holstered her gun and grabbed the blow torch and the aerosol spray. If this was gonna work she'd have to be close to thing. The mutant, big as it was, was luckily pretty slow and lumbering. Taking a deep breath, Maggie ran toward it. Once five feet away she helps lit the blow torch, and pushed down on the aerosol spray. The spray going through the flame. The result was cloud of fire. Hitting the mutant in the face. Bullets may not have harmed it but fire sure as hell did. It let out a shriek and backed away. His arms coming to protect his face. Maggie advanced. Sending another cloud of fire at the creature. The creature shrieked again but lashed out and managed to knock the torch from Maggie’s hand. Maggie’s heart dropped when she heard the heavy clang as it hit the ground. She was gonna die here.

 

"Maggie!" 

 

Maggie heard someone scream her name. Turning her head she saw Alex Danvers in the door way. The last think she remembers is the feeling of her body hitting another wall. 

 

Day 93:

 

She was hot. That's the first thing she notices. Maggie feels like she suffocating. Her boy enclosed in stifling heat. She opens her eyes and finds she's in a hospital bed. Well kind of. She recognizes the DEO headquarters and remembers.

 

"Alex!" 

 

What had happened to her after Maggie had blacked out? Maggie threw off the blankets and started pulling out her IV. It was then she looked over and saw Alex curled up in a chair. The usually stoic women had her knees hugged to her chest and her head looked like it was at an uncomfortable angle against the wall. Her face was soft in the light and she looked peaceful. Maggie studied Alex face for longer than she should have. She just couldn't resist looking at her unguarded and so open. 

 

"I see you're awake detective." 

 

Maggie looked and saw Supergirl in the door way. Her arms crossed and guarded. 

 

"Yes."

 

"How are your ribs?"

 

"They're fine." They ached a little but she wasn’t gonna tell Supergirl that.

 

"3 are cracked and 1 is broken. But since you're stable and feeling better I've a transport standing by for you to be taken to a hospital. The DEO isn’t really a hospital anyway. We just wanted to make sure your fight with the mutant didn’t give you any side effects. Since you are now awake and have cleared of any adverse side-effects we'll be leaving. A real hospital is better equipped to help you."

 

"Oh. Ok." Maggie frowned. It made sense but Maggie felt Supergirl was pushing her out.

 

"All of your stuff is in the bag over there. And a wheel chair is right outside." Supergirl said. Arms still crossed. 

 

"Oh, ok. Let me just say thank you to Alex." Maggie looked over at Alex with the intention of waking her.

 

"Actually I'd prefer that you didn't." Supergirl said as shifted uncomfortably.

 

"You don't want me thank Alex or say goodbye." 

 

"She saved your life. It's her job. She doesn't want thanks for it. She also needs her sleep and gets emotional when tired. I'd prefer her not to get emotional with you right now."

 

"Oh." Maggie looked over at the still sleeping Alex. Studying her face a moment longer while Supergirl got the wheelchair. Supergirl helped Maggie into the chair and started to wheel her out.

 

"I'm didn't mean to hurt her you know." Maggie said as they left the room.

 

Supergirl sighed. "I know. But you did and I'm don't want to pick up the pieces again."

 

 

Day 102

 

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting." 

 

They were the first words Alex had spoken to Maggie since the rejection. It felt like years ago but was only a few months. 

 

"You shouldn't be here." Alex said again. Arms crossed in that leather jacket Maggie loved.

 

"Didn't think you cared Danvers." Maggie replied before picking up a pool stick. 

 

"You already forget I saved your life a few days ago?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"No, but I know it's just part of your job so ......" Maggie let her voice trail of as she set the racked the balls. A quick glance at Alex's face showed a brief wave of hurt cross over it but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

 

"It may be part of my job but I was still expecting a thank you. It’s polite to say thank you." Alex responded. Face unreadable. Maggie bristled. 

 

"Fine. Thank you for saving my life detective Danvers. I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you!" Maggie shot back. Alex's face reddened and fists clenched.

 

"You’re welcome detective! But what's the point of saving you if you don't take care of yourself!" Alex fired back as she took a step toward Maggie. 

 

"I got along just fine before I met you agent Danvers and I'm doing just fine without you now!" Maggie fired back. Taking a step forward as well.

 

"Clearly you're self-destructive!" Alex retorted. Alex and Maggie were inches from each other and Alex towered over her in an attempt to intimidate but Maggie wouldn't have it. Maggie was a bit turned on by Alex’s power play but Maggie’s anger was more prominent.

 

"Says the women who comes to the bar, drinks herself silly, and goes home with a different women every night." Maggie yelled. As she said it Maggie knew it was a cheap shot but she was frustration and jealousy were getting the best of her. She was also a bit drunk.

 

"I'm doing what you said! You told me to explore my sexuality and I did! I am!  And you don't have the right to get angry at me about it!"

 

"Doesn't mean you need to go home with every bimbo who sets her sights on you!" Maggie yelled back. She was furious now and the pain in her ribs wasn't helping calm her rage.

 

"I can go home with anyone I damn well please! And you don't get to judge me for it! And you know what detective? Screw you I’m out of here! Hurt yourself all you want! See if I care!" Alex yelled before stomping out of the bar. 


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex just had a huge fight. Maggie knows that fault is mainly hers so she tries to fix it. She wants her friend back.

Day 107

Maggie hovered by her phone for days. Her mind debating the pros and cons of sending Alex an apology text. Part of her never wanted to see Alex again. Not out of anger but out of embarrassment. She'd been horrible to Alex and Alex didn't deserve it. Alex deserved so much better. It was probably good of they just stopped seeing each other. 

 

Day 108:

 

Supergirl was at Maggie’s crime scene today. Her usual stiffness and curt professionalism was gone and her behavior bordered on hostility. 

 

As they were wrapping up and Supergirl was about to go back to the DEO Maggie stopped her. 

 

"Wait! Supergirl?" Maggie called. Supergirl turned and regarded her coldly.

 

"Yes, detective?"

 

Maggie took a deep breath and said "Can you....can you tell Alex that I'm sorry? About everything."

 

"You'll have to tell her yourself." Supergirl said before flying into the air. 

 

Day 111

 

MAGGIE:     I'm sorry Alex

 

MAGGIE:     I was way out line

 

ALEX:          I'm sorry I yelled and said those things

 

MAGGIE:     you had every right to yell

 

MAGGIE:     I was being a complete ass

 

ALEX:           Why? 

 

MAGGIE:      Its complicated 

 

ALEX:          That's all you can say? That's 'it's complicated'???

 

ALEX:          That's a bullshit excuse and you know it

 

MAGGIE:     It's not a excuse but I'll tell you one day just not right now. 

 

Alex never responded to Maggie's final text. Maggie knew she was probably furious. As she had a right. Maggie had been out of line. And it's not like she could tell Alex that her jealously was a large component of the outburst. Alex was smart enough to know Maggie was probably jealous. It was fairly obvious after the fight. But Maggie would have to admit to it which she couldn’t do. Yet.

 

72 days away from 6 months.

 

Day 115

 

"A…Alex?" 

 

"Good Afternoon detective."

 

"What are you doing here? Where's Supergirl?" Maggie mumbled. Her surprise getting the best of her when Alex showed up to her first crime scene in months. 

 

"Supergirl is assisting her cousin with some business. Leaving me to come in her place." Alex said as she bent to examine the body on the ground. 

 

"Oh. Ok look Alex I'm real....." Alex interrupted her saying. 

 

"What have you got detective?"  Alex asked in a tone indicating this would be all business. Maggie sighed.

 

"Dead alien. Human name is Gorden Jones. Seems like some sort of poison from a puncture wound on his neck killed him. He has alcohol in his system and stamp from a local club on his band. We were hoping your lab could test his blood to determine which kind of alien killed him." Maggie said. 

 

"I'll send some blood to the lab and then I'll go check out the club. Let me know if you get anything else." Alex said dismissively as she turned to leave. 

 

"Danvers!" Maggie called stopping Alex in her tracks.

 

"I'm going to club too. Four eyes are better than 2." Maggie said. She nodded to a uniform then went to follow Alex. "So your car or mine?" She asked.

 

Alex shifted uncomfortably, "I'm on my bike so...."

 

"Perfect. We can skip all the traffic."

 

Alex still didn't seemed happy with the idea but she allowed it. They reached Alex's bike and Alex handed her a spare helmet before slipping on. Maggie got on behind Alex and slipped her arms around Alex's waist. Alex was stiff and tense. Maggie pretended not to notice as she relaxed into Alex. This was the closest they had been in months and Maggie intended to relish the feeling. 

 

Surprising the club was pretty close to the crime scene. About 3 miles away. Alex illegally parked the bike in front of the door and Maggie waved her badge at the man who complained. Alex immediately went into the club leaving no time for Maggie to attempt to initiate a conversation. 

 

"You the manager?" Alex asked the man restocking the bar. He was fairly muscled by the look of him and wore a knit cap and a long sleeve jacket even though it felt warm. His name tag said ‘Jack’.

 

"Who's asking?" He replied gruffly.

 

"FBI and NCPD" Alex responded with a quick flash of her badge. 

 

"What do you want with me?"

 

"I have a dead guy with your club’s stamp on his hand. Wanted to see if you'd seen him." At Alex's words Maggie saw the briefest expression of fear before the man re-schooled himself. Maggie met Alex's gaze and knew that Alex had seen the flash of fear as well. Alex gave Maggie a small nod and Maggie knew what do to. It was a technique she and Alex had used a lot in the past. 

 

Alex walked toward the man and started pummeling him questions. 

 

"Can I ask why you’re wearing a jacket in here Jack? It's pretty warm to me?" Alex asked as she walked toward him.

 

"I....ummm" Maggie interrupted his response. 

 

"You mine if I take a look behind the bar jack? There might be some evidence back there." Maggie asked as she slipped behind the bar. Maggie didn't wait for an answer and Jack didn't give her one because Alex asked another question. 

 

"Could the reason for you wearing a jacket and hat be that you’re an alien, Jack? Could that be why?" Alex asked him.

 

"I'm not....." Maggie interrupted him again. She held an empty liquor body in her hand.

 

"Tisk tisk Jack you know are liquor laws require you to take the NCABC sticker off empty bottles before throwing them out. Do I need to call the FDC?"

 

"No, wait...." jack yelled. Clearing upset and stressed. 

 

"Tell me jack" Alex said. "Is it a coincidence that we're looking for an alien that was at this bar last night and you’re an alien that was at the bar last night?" Jacks clutched at his head as he struggled with the pressure they were putting him under. 

 

"Damn jack you really need to learn the liquor laws." Maggie approached him with another liquor bottle. "It's illegal to keep a bottle that doesn't have a full serving of liquor in it on the shelf. What do you think Alex? Should we take him in?" Maggie asked. 

 

"ENOUGH! Get away from me!" Jack screamed before pushing Maggie away from him. 

 

"Ok buddy you just assisted a police officer time to take a ride." Alex said as she hopped across the bar and stood between him and Maggie. To her surprise he started to cry. Tears streaming down his face. He offered no resistance as Alex cuffed him. Maggie left him with Alex and called Jonn and the DEO for a transport unit. She could have called her boss but the DEO had better equipment. When she returned, Alex was talking to Jack who was still crying. She walked in half way through the conversation.

 

"...didn't mean to kill him. I....I didn't know he was a qualgon. I didn't know! He...I didn't' know!" Jack cried. 

 

"Why would it matter if he was a qualgon?" Alex asked gently. 

 

"My...my...qualgon's have terrible reactions to my poison. Humans and most aliens just get weak or pass put but qualgons……qualgons die." 

 

"Tell me what happened jack. Why did you kill him," Alex asked.

 

"I didn't mean to! I thought he was human! I..I..." he started crying again. 

 

"Listen jack tell me what happen and I might be able to help you. But you need to tell me ok?" Alex said. 

 

"He was drunk and rowdy. I tried to kick him out of the club but he resisted so I stung him. Usually it just makes the person weak or they pass out with a friend but he....he just died. And....I freaked out. I....I carried him to back and he left him there til we closed. Then I took him a couple miles away and dumped him in a...a alley." Jack said before he started crying again. Alex whispered a few words to him before leaving him to his guilt and coming toward Maggie. 

 

"Sorry, Danvers. Guess we don't need the DEO's super lab after all. We got our guy." Maggie's said as Alex approached.  Just then Jonn and the DEO transport team arrived. They filtered into the club and quickly picked up the sobbing alien and carried him out.

 

Jonn turned to the two women and said, "So he's our murderer?" 

 

"Yes, sir" replied Alex.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I have a recording of his confession." Alex said. Holding up her phone. She then played a piece of the Jack admitting he didn't mean to kill anyone. "It's already emailed to you, Maggie, and the DA." Alex finished. 

 

"Oh, well good. I'm going to talk him back to DEO headquarters. I’ve left a uniform and a car to take you back to headquarters, Detective." Jonn said as he turned to leave. 

 

"Listen, could you maybe take it easy one him? It was an accident. He's not a cold blooded murderer." Maggie asked as Jonn walked away. Jonn looked back and studied Maggie. 

 

"I'll try but I can't make any promises." Jonn replied with his arms crossed. 

 

"That's all I ask."

 

"Alright. Great work today ladies. You make a hell of a team." Jonn said as he walked out the door.

The door sounds shut with a small clap and Maggie was incredibly aware that she and Alex were the only two left in the building. The air felt heavy with the knowledge. Glancing over at Alex, Maggie saw Alex was avoiding her eyes and had her arms crossed protectively in front of her. She wondered if Alex could feel it too. The pull of the moment. Not that it mattered. Alex had made it clear she didn't want anything to do with Maggie anymore. She certainly wouldn't be up for the idea of a post-arrest kiss. Or even a post-arrest hug. No. They needed to start over. Build a friendship up again if Maggie ever wanted a lasting relationship with her. 

 

Maggie plastered a friendly smile on her face and walked over to Alex. She held up her hand for a high five. Alex looked confused. 

 

"You not even gonna give me a high five Danvers?" Maggie laughed. Alex’s brow furrowed. 

 

"Seriously? Not even a high five for a job well done?" Maggie asked. Alex relented and high fived Maggie. Maggie was delighted to see a small smile on Alex’s lips. It was tiny. And hard to see if you didn't know Alex, but it was there. This friend thing could work.

 

"Nice job yourself, Sawyer." Alex replied

 

"Well it was team effort." Maggie wanted to say she had a great partner but didn’t think Alex wanted to hear that.

 

"Alright. I got to head back to the DEO. I'll see around Sawyer." Alex said as she walked out the door. Maggie couldn't help but smile. Alex was calling her Sawyer again. She was not longer just 'detective' but Sawyer. It wasn't much but it was hope and that's what Maggie smiles for. 

 

Day 121 

 

"Have you gotten any better pool since we last played, Sawyer?" Alex asked as she racked the balls. 

 

"Hey, I'm good at pool. I'm just not superhuman at it like you." Maggie laughed. 

 

When Maggie had first watched Alex come into the bar, she thought she was in for another painful night of watching Alex flirt with and go home with another women. She gave Alex a smile as Alex walked over to the bartender. Alex smiled back. Alex sat alone at the bar for a moment and studied her drink. Picking at the rim and looked lost in thought. After a few minutes Alex took deep breath and walked over to Maggie and asked if she wanted to lose at pool. 

 

Now Maggie was lining her shot up to start the game. The balls didn't break very well. Nothing hit a pocket.

 

"Guess that answers that question." Alex laughed before sinking a solid in a corner pocket. 

 

"I think my stick just needs more chalk." Maggie argued as she grabbed the red cube of chalk.

 

"Sure. Chalk has the ability to supplement your total lack of talent if you just cake enough on." Alex replied before hitting another ball. This one barely missed the pocket. 

 

"Hah! You're not as good as you think you are Danvers." Maggie teased. 

 

Maggie crossed to the other side of the table and lined up another shot. She intended to hit the green stripped ball into the corner pocket but the end result was a solid falling into pocket. Maggie frowned and Alex laughed loudly. 

 

"Thanks for the help, Sawyer." Alex laughed as she moved to take another shot. 

 

"Hey! Wait it's still my turn!" Maggie said as she sat her drink down.

 

"No. it's not."

 

"Yes. It is. I got a ball in." Maggie argued.

 

"Yes. You did but it was my ball. You got my ball in." Alex retorted. 

 

"I still got a ball in." Maggie said. Alex looked at Maggie with a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. 

 

"Ok. Fine. It's not like you’re gonna win anyway. Take your shot." Alex said. 

 

"Thank you danvers." Maggie lined up another shot. She took a little longer than normal to line it up. Determined to hit a pocket this time. When she finally took the shot she chipped the cue ball. It when up into the air, off the table, and hit the wooden floor with a loud crash. 

 

The entire bar quieted and looked at Maggie while Alex struggled to contain her laughter. Maggie awkwardly retrieved the ball while murmuring a few quiet apologizes to the closet patrons. 

 

"You can have another shot if you want it, Sawyer" Alex offered. 

 

"I'm not sure I want one." Maggie grimaced.. 

 

"Oh come on Sawyer. You just need to not think as much. Your psych yourself with all the focus. Just line up the shot and take it." Alex said. 

 

"It's just that easy?" Maggie snorted.

 

"It's that easy." Alex confirmed. 

 

"Ok. I'll try it." Maggie shrugged. She began to line up her shot but Alex stopped her.

 

"Try holding the cue stick differently too." Alex said as she studied Maggie's technique. 

 

"What?"

 

"You balance the cue stick weird. You balance it on your knuckle but try doing it like this." Alex said before demonstrating her technique. Alex balanced the stick by cradling it between her index finger and thumb. Letting it run through the soft skin there. Maggie attempted to copy her. The stick did feel more stable and it seemed easier to keep it straight this way. 

 

"Just like that. Just keep your elbow down." Alex said as she gently pushed Maggie's back elbow down. "Now don't over think. Just take the shot." 

 

Maggie did as she was told. She hit the cue dead center and the cue ball hit the blue stripped ball into the pocket. 

 

"Hell yes!" Maggie celebrated. She turned and have Alex a hug. Her arms going around Alex's neck. Alex was stiff for a moment and then relaxed into it. Her arms going around Maggie's waist. 

 

Maggie pulled back and smiled briefly at Alex. Their eyes met. Maggie's eyes dropped to Alex's lips and Alex bite her lip. Maggie felt electricity and desire in the air but she forced herself to pull away.

 

"You're a good teacher, Danvers" Maggie said as she walked to the other side of the table. Needing a little distance. 

 

Three games later and Maggie was doing better but still hadn't beat Alex. She didn't care though. Maggie found that her and Alex's old relationship was back. They teased each other mercilessly, joked constantly, and basically there was this feeling of contentment she couldn’t explain. They read each other well and could have entire conversations about a weird bar patron with just facial expressions. 

 

Yeah, friends could work. For now at least.

 

After Alex had beaten Maggie a fourth time Alex yawned and said, "Alright Sawyer. It's late and I'm heading home." She stretched her arms above her head and Maggie caught a glimpse of her stomach as her shirt rid up. 

 

"Yeah. I should head out too. I....I had fun Danvers. I hope we can do it again sometime?" Maggie asked as she fiddled with the table.. Hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. 

 

Alex paused but said, "Sure, Friday night?" 

 

"Wouldn't miss it." Maggie smiled. She waved to Alex as she left and couldn't keep the smile from her face. Alex and Maggie were friends. And right now that was what they both needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this really fast which is weird but I'm thinking I'll do 4 chapters. That way it won't be too long and I'll maybe actual finish it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I really appreciate comments!


	3. Gay-ducation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is giving Alex her Gay-ducation. They're watching gay movies and getting closer.

Day 131 

 

"Holy Shit I win." Maggie said as she looked over at Alex. "Holy shit I win!" Maggie laughed loudly. 

 

"Don't let it go to your head." Alex muttered in response. 

 

"I beat you! Sucks to suck, Danvers." Maggie laughed again. She was on her 3 (4th?) drink and feeling the effect of the alcohol. 

 

"I hit the 8 ball in. You didn't beat me. I just lost." Alex responded.

 

"Semantics. The great Alex Danvers just lost a game of pool." Maggie repeated for her own benefit. Alex looked mildly annoyed.

 

"Well let's play another and I'll beat you again." Alex challenged.

 

"Nope. I'm never playing you at pool again."

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me. I beat you. I'm never playing pool with you again." Maggie grinned.

 

"That's not fair." Alex argued.

 

"Sorry Danvers. I don't make the rules." Maggie laughed. 

 

"Besides it's time for me to head home. Catch ya round Danvers. Text me when you get home."

 

Day 136

 

MAGGIE:      pool tonight?

 

ALEX:           Can't sorry

 

MAGGIE:      why?

 

ALEX:           I twisted my ankle 

 

ALEX:           Supergirl may have had to fly me home 

 

MAGGIE:     I'm coming over. I'll bring beer. You order take out I'll pick it up on the way

 

An hour later Maggie was let into Alex's apartment by crutch wielding Alex. Alex was wearing loose sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair was messy, and Maggie could feel herself fall a little more in love with her. 

 

"Come on in Sawyer. Plates are already on the coffee table." Alex said as she shut the door. Maggie had soon dished out the pasta and cracked open a few beers. 

 

"So what are we watching?" Maggie asked. She pulled her plate into her lap and sat cross-legged on the couch.

 

"Well, before you called I was gonna watch 'Imagine you and Me." Alex said. 

 

"Oh I bet you've never seen it." Maggie grinned. Alex was such a baby gay sometimes.

 

"Nope. And I'm not usually a romantic comedy fan but ahh..maybe...."

 

"Maybe because it's gay so you'll actually like it?" Maggie finished for her.

 

"Yeah. Hopefully." Alex shrugged.

 

"Don't worry Danvers you'll like it. If you don't I'm terminating this friendship." Maggie laughed. 

 

Alex flipped the TV on and started the movie. Maggie had seen the movie a 100 times so she spent more time watching Alex than the screen. Alex’s eyes stayed on the screen and Maggie saw a bit of a smile on her lips as Luce and Rachel fished the ring out of the punch pool. Alex’s smile grew and her eyes seemed to soften as she watched the romance develop. Maggie would swear she saw tears when Rachel said “I won’t remember anything else.”

 

"So how'd you like it Danvers?" Maggie asked as the screen went black.

 

"I ... I get why people like romantic comedies now." Alex laughed. Maggie decided not to commit on Alex wiping her eyes.

 

"Yeah, things tend to change when you see yourself represented on screen. Well assuming you don't die." Maggie laughed. 

 

"Die?" Alex asked. 

 

"Oh shit Danvers you really are a baby gay." Maggie grinned. "Gay characters tend to die on screen. Like a lot of them die." Maggie explained.

 

"That's rather shitty."

 

"You know what Danvers, I'm gonna give you  your gay-ducation. I'm gonna show you all things gay and we're gonna watch a new gay movie each week." 

 

"You're on Sawyer." Alex grins.

 

Day 142

“That was the gayest – not gay movie I’ve ever seen.” Alex said as the credits for Thelma and Louise started.

 

“Yep. Subtext gay. Not as fun as front-text gay but still interesting.” Maggie laughed

 

 

Day 153

 

"Why is Kate Blanchett so attractive?" Maggie asked. 

 

"If you find out let me know." Alex responded. Her eyes on screen where Carol was playing. 

Maggie sunk deeper into the couch. Feeling completely relaxed with Alex text to her, pizza on the table, and a beer in her hand. Not a bad night. 

 

Day 162

 

Maggie was exhausted. It had been a long day at work and she had planned to just go home and sleep. But when Alex called asking for another movie night she gladly gave up her night. Now she was yawning as DEBS played on Alex's TV. 

 

"You alright Maggie?" Alex asked. Her eyes on Maggie.

 

"I'm fine. Just tired. I might doze off on you." Maggie said as she leaned against the arm rest.

 

"We can finish it another time." Alex offered. Her face soft. Maggie thought she was beautiful. 

 

"No. I'm not gonna get in the way of your gay-ducation." Maggie responded. 

 

"Ok well, then lie down." Alex said.

 

"What?" Maggie asked. Convinced she heard her wrong.

 

"You're gonna kill your neck if you fall asleep like that. Lie down. But your head in my lap. You'll be more comfortable." Alex said.

 

"You sure?" Maggie questioned. It was kinda a close position for 2 women who've kissed each other. A women she wanted to kiss again.

 

"Yeah. It puts Kara straight to sleep." Alex responds causally as she watched the screen. Maggie did as she was told. She laid on her back and put her head in Alex's lap. 

 

Alex's fingers threaded through her hair. It felt so good. So simple. Peaceful. He stress seemed to melt away. Maggie could feel her eyes getting heavy. She was so tired. 

 

Day 163

 

"Maggie. I need you to get up. Maggie." Maggie moaned in protest and burrowed deeper into the warmth. 

 

"Maggie. I've got to go to work. We got to get up." Alex said again. 

 

It was then that Maggie became aware enough to know where she was. In Alex's apartment. On her couch. With her face burrowed into Alex's neck. Their legs intertwined. Warm arms around her. Maggie scrambled off the couch.

 

"Shit. Sorry!" She said as she got up.

 

"Don't worry about it Maggie." Alex laughed. 

 

"Oh...still..sorry. I didn't mean to..."

 

"Maggie seriously! It's fine. We're friends. No harm done." Alex said. 

 

"Oh ok. Well I'm gonna go.... I have work." Maggie responded. 

 

"Ok. Well you want some coffee before you go?" Alex asked. Maggie was about to leave but looking at Alex she couldn't. Alex looked sleepy, and rumbled, and adorable. Maggie imagined this is what Alex would look like if they ever really got to date. If she ever got to stay the night as more than a friend. 

 

Alex would smile at her sleepily, kiss her every morning and Maggie would pretend to complain about morning breath but kiss her back, Maggie would bring Alex coffee in bed, and then Alex would pull her back into bed.

 

"I could use some coffee." Maggie responded. 

 

Day 176

 

"You're getting better Sawyer." Alex said after Maggie put a corner pocket.

 

"Aww....Danvers you’re getting soft on me." Maggie teased as she rounded the table to set another shot. 

 

"Alex? Alex Danvers?" 

 

Maggie turned and looked to see where the voice was coming from. A women with red hair and tight dress was walking toward them. 

 

"Chrissy?" Alex said under her breath. 

 

"Alex! Girl, it is you. Where've you been? Haven't seen you in years! Since that night you got arrested" the women starts laughing and Alex is turning pink. 

 

"Hey, Chrissy....how...how have you been?" Alex asked after she was released from the hug Chrissy wrapped her in.

 

"I'm great. Meg is great. Dave’s in jail but good. We miss you. I'm forced to get the group all the free drinks now since you left." Chrissy pouted dramatically.

 

"Sorry for the inconvenience."  Alex said. Maggie decided it was time introduce herself.

 

"Hi Chrissy, I'm Maggie. " 

 

"Hi. I'm a friend of Alex's from way back." Chrissy said.

 

"I'm a new friend. She's teaching me to play pool. She's pretty good at it." Maggie smiled.

 

"Alex used to play beer pong and was pretty good at that too. Could beat all the boys. Even when she was plastered." Chrissy laughed. Alex looked uncomfortable.

 

"Alex is talented at a lot of things. Anyways, I've never seen you at this bar before and it's a regular haunt for me." Maggie asked.

 

"I'm looking for a friend. Supposed to meet him her around now. Actually I see him now. Listen Alex text me ok? We'll get together soon. Nice to meet you Maggie." Chrissy said before walking toward the bar. She sat down next to an alien Maggie knew to be a rumored drug dealer.

 

"Lets go." 

 

Maggie turned to look at Alex. "What?"

 

"Let’s go. I'm want to leave." Alex said again. Alex looked upset and tense.

 

"Ok. Let go to your place and watch a movie." Maggie offered. 

 

"Ok." Alex said. Maggie didn't say anything as Alex took her hand as they walked out of the bar. She just intertwined their fingers and tried to show Alex she supported her. In whatever she was going through.

 

An hour later there were curled up on Alex's couch. Alex's feet in Maggie lap. It had been a quiet ride home with Alex saying little beyond asking what movie Maggie had brought. Alex seemed out of it since they had met Chrissy in the bar.

 

Maggie paused the movie. "Alex are you ok?" 

 

"I'm fine." Alex said. Clearly not fine.

 

"Tell me about Chrissy?" Maggie asked softly. Hoping Alex would let her in. 

 

"Chrissy, she....I..." Alex sighed. "Look Maggie I'm not perfect. I...I've done a lot of stuff I regret and Chrissy is a person from those days." Maggie paused the movie.

 

"Tell me Alex."

 

"I drank a lot. Partied a lot. Did some drugs. Got arrested a few times. That's how Jonn found me. Hung over in jail." Alex said. 

 

"You turned it around though." Maggie said. 

 

"Jonn helped a lot. I mean I was pretty messed up after my dad died and Kara....Kara was always a priority. It was... I wasn't on a good place." Alex said. Her face written with the pain of the past.

 

"Your dad died?" Maggie asked.

 

"Yeah. He was in the DEO too. They said an alien killed him." Alex said softly. 

 

"Oh. I'm sorry Alex." Maggie put a hand over Alex’s and held it.

 

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I'm..im over it." Alex said. She left her hand in Maggie’s.

 

"Ok. I'm happy you got through all that and I’m glad you’re at the DEO now." Maggie smiled.

 

Alex smiled back. "Me too." 

 

Day: 185

 

Today was the day. It was 6 months since the kiss and Rejection. Maggie was over her ex and Alex was out and proud. Maggie was ready to make a confession of her own. She took a deep breath as the elevator dinged to say she was on Alex's floor.  It was a few short to feet to Alex's apartment door.

 

“Maggie!” a voice called as Maggie approached Alex’s door. Maggie turned and saw a blonde women coming toward her. Maggie wasn’t sure where she had come from. Not from Alex’s apartment. Maybe there was another elevator? There was something familiar about the women but Maggie couldn't place her. 

 

"Do I know you?" Maggie asked.

 

"Oh right sorry, Kara. The sister." The women smiled and offered a hand. She had a strong grip.

 

"Oh hi Kara. I was just hoping to talk to Alex." Maggie explained. The flowers in her hand made it obvious what she was here for. Kara saw the flowers and frowned.

 

"Yeah. But umm Maggie I wouldn't go in there and…. do what you’re about to do." Kara said as she gestured to the flowers. A sweet apologetic look on her face.

 

"No?" Maggie asked

 

"Yeah, ummm this is kinda awkward but Alex is kind of dating someone. There not official but Alex likes her. A lot." Kara continued, “and Alex told me about you guys and all of that…um…drama. But umm yeah Alex is dating someone else. You can go in and talk to her if you want but I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” Kara looked at her with pity in her eyes.

 

Maggie's heart fell. Stomach dropped. Throat caught. Alex had moved on. Maggie had waited but it was too late. Alex didn't want her anymore. 

 

“No. I….I’ll just go.” Maggie said before she fled.

 

 

***

“I’m here, Alex.” Kara called as she entered Alex’s apartment.

 

Maggie had just fled the building. Kara could tell she was heartbroken but she didn’t regret the lie she told Maggie. Maggie had broken her sister’s heart and Alex was finally starting to get over the detective. Maggie declaring she had feeling for Alex would mess everything up. Besides, Alex had moved on. Kara knew Alex had been with other women. Alex was also comfortable being friends with Maggie because she had moved on. At least that’s what Alex told Kara. So there was no reason to let Maggie up here to cause more drama. She had to protect her sister.

 

“Hey Kara. Sit down. I’ll bring the food over.” Kara sat down on the couch while Alex brought over some pizza. It was Orphan Black time. The sisters had been re-watching the series because of Alex’s revelation and Alex realizing she had a thing for Cosima.

 

“You know there is a girl at Cat-co who looks a bit like Cosima. I could set you up.” Kara said as they watched Cosima and Delphine flirt with each other.

 

Alex sighed. “I’m not sure I want to keep dating as much as I have been.”

 

“Why? I thought you liked it.” Kara’s brow crinkled as she looked at her sister.

 

“I do. Its just…its not working.” Alex said. An anger behind her words.

 

“What’s not working?” Kara questioned.

 

“Dating. It’s not working. It was supposed to stop…stop all these feelings.”

 

“I’m lost.” Kara asked as she paused the show.

 

“I….I thought if I dated a lot than I would meet someone and….and forget about Maggie.” Alex said softly. She was twisting the blanket in her hands and refused to meet Kara’s eyes.

 

“Maggie?”

 

“Yeah, Maggie.” Alex sighed. Finally looking up at Kara.

 

“I thought you were over her?”

 

“I’ve never been over her. I just told you that so you wouldn’t worry. I dated a lot so I could try to get over her and I was so angry with her after our fight……but…I still like her. And we’ve started hanging out again and she’s so funny and cute. She so dorky and adorable and beautiful and Kara I think I’m in love with her. I’m in love with a women who thinks of me as a friend.” Alex said. Heartbreak on her face. Alex sniffled and used her sleeve to wipe her nose. Kara felt guilt creep up on her.

 

“Alex, I’ve made a mistake.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts Maggie about why she was at her apartment with flowers. This leads to confessions.

Alex skidded her bike to a stop. Kicking the stand down, she flashed her badge at the parking attendant and went straight to the elevator. This was Maggie's apartment building and Alex was hoping she was here. She hadn't been at any of the bars Alex checked and this was the last place Alex could think of to look.  Maggie’s apartment was on the 13th floor and ever second spend in the elevator a second to long. Alex didn't hesitate and knocked on the door when she arrived at Maggie’s door. No one answered but Alex knocked again only louder. Willing Maggie to be inside.

 

"Go away!!" Alex heard the voice float through the door. 

 

“Open the door!” Alex shouted back before pounding on the door again..

 

“I have a gun and I’ll use it!” Maggie countered and Alex smiled because the statement was just so Maggie.

 

"I've got 2 guns Sawyer!" Alex yelled back. Alex heard clamoring and the sound of lock turning and then Maggie was there. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a disaster, her t-shirt had seen better days, and she was the prettiest thing Alex had ever seen. 

 

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

 

"I....umm... Kara told me she saw you at my apartment." Alex said.

 

"Yeah, well Kara told me you had a date." Maggie said as she turned around but left the door open for Alex. Alex closed the door and followed Maggie inside. 

 

"Kara...she lied. I....didn't have a date. I'm not dating anyone. But there’s someone I want to date" Alex said. She felt her cheeks getting red and wished she could just blurt out that she wanted Maggie. That she was in love with Maggie. But after all the drama of the past 6 months Alex was still hesitant.

 

"Oh, and who would you like to date then Danvers?" Maggie asked. Maggie still faced away from her but she finally met Alex’s eyes. They were still red and venerable and but Alex thought she saw something hopeful in them.

 

“I met this pretty cool chick from Nebraska a while back.” Alex said before stepping closer.

 

“Oh? Do I know her?” Maggie said. She was smiling now with her dimples in full effect.

 

"Are you gonna make me spell it out for you Sawyer?"  Alex huffed. Her smile matching Maggie’s.

 

"I think you better." Maggie laughed but took a step closer into Alex’s personal space. Close enough that she had to tilt her head back to look Alex in the eyes.

 

"I think you should explain why you were at my apartment with flowers first." Alex responded.

 

"Nope, you should tell me why you’re here first." Maggie countered. 

 

"You have a crush on me Maggie. Just admit it." Alex said. Her eyes flashing to Maggie's lips. 

 

"No you like me Danvers. You admit it!" Maggie challenged.

 

Alex was on fire. Her body was alive with anticipation and arousal. Maggie's lips was few inches from her own and Alex felt the proximity with her entire being. Maggie herself was looking at Alex with hooded eyes and dilated pupils and Alex unconsciously bit her lower lip. That was the last straw for Maggie. Alex felt a hand on her neck as Maggie pulled Alex down to meet her lips. Alex's arms when around Maggie's waist as her mouth opened for Maggie. This kiss was so much better than the first one. It was fiery and desperate and Maggie tasted so damn good. Their lips moved together and Alex could feel Maggie smile into the kiss before nipping her bottom lip.

 

Maggie began to slow the kiss down. No longer desperate the kiss turned slow and sweet and Alex loved that just as much as the desperation. Maggie moved her mouth slowly and gently now. Savoring the moment and feel of their lips together before pulling back slightly.

 

“I guess I do kinda like you Alex. I really like you actually.” Maggie confessed.

 

Alex brushed Maggie’s hair behind her ear and kissed her gently before saying, “I kinda really like you too.”

 

***

Their first official date wasn’t at a bar. Maggie took Alex Carnival in the city. Alex looked adorable in a beanie, flannel shirt, and leather jacket. Her cheeks a bit pink from the cold. Maggie couldn’t resist cuddling into Alex’s side as they wandered the carnival. Their fingers intertwined and arms linked. Maggie showed off her softball skills and won Alex a stuffed Panda. Alex then proceeded to play a target shooting game and won Maggie a stuffed Lion. They drank mirco-brewery beer and shared funnel cake and Alex stole a kiss on the Ferris wheel.  After Maggie gave Alex a goodnight kiss and dropped her off at her apartment Maggie put the Lion on her dresser. Leaving it there as placeholder for the memory.

***

The first time Maggie comes to Sister Night she’s worried about meeting Kara again. Alex had told her what Kara had done and Maggie was worried that Kara still disapproved. Following Alex’s advice Maggie brought pot stickers and pizza to game night and the food seemed to serve as peace offering. Kara’s eyes lit up at the site and the girl ate like a professional athlete.

Charades was an interesting experience as Lena and Kara seemed almost telepathically connected. It took seconds for the other to guess the answer and each time they got one right Kara would clap her hands excitedly and Lena would look at her Kara like she was her own personal Supergirl. Lena Luthor looked hardcore in love with the youngest Danvers and Maggie could see why. Kara was a creature similar to a puppy in temperament and happiness and Maggie had no doubt that she would growl adorably if someone threatened her loved ones. Kara seemed fond of Lena too. Lots of touching and smiles directed only at Lena. It was painfully obvious that little Danvers and Lena Luthor were more than just friends but Maggie would let Alex learn about that on her own time.

By the end of the night, when Kara was dozing off against Lena’s shoulder, and Alex was yawning and throwing pieces of popcorn at her sleeping sister, Maggie had concluded she liked this family. She liked this feeling. The feeling of sitting in a room with people you love and just soaking up their presence. Maggie missed having a family.

 

***

The first time they sleep together Maggie tried to be gentle but Alex is rough. They both are a little tipsy and Maggie wants undress Alex slowly. She wants to savor each new piece of skin revealed and kiss all the areas Alex is insecure about. She wants slowly glide her hands and drag her fingers and touch and see all of Alex. Taste all of Alex.

But Alex is rough and aggressive and Maggie feels teeth on her neck. Alex’s hands dig into flesh and her body is flush against Maggie and Maggie decides they can be delicate and sweet later. She flips Alex and pushes her hands above her head as attacks Alex’s neck. Loving the desperate sounds Alex makes. They rip off clothing and touch every new piece skin and Alex comes first and Maggie’s never tasted something as good as Alex. Maggie lets Alex taste herself on her lips and Alex’s hands sneak between Maggie’s legs and Maggie loses her sense of self. All she knows is Maggie is with her and her body is alive with sensation and Maggie comes in wave of pleasure.

***

The first time Maggie says she loves Alex, Maggie cries. She exhausted. She’s been searching for a injured Alex for 24 hours. No sleep. Barely anything to eat. She’s emotional exhausted and the love of her life is in the hands of evil anti-alien organization.

Lena Luthor eventually finds Alex. Her mother was the head of Cadmus and Lena was smart. Supergirl is called in and rushes Alex to the DEO. Alex is bleeding, semi-conscious, her breathing is shallow and Maggie starts crying. They rush her to the med bay and Maggie just holds her hand because she needs some sort side physical contact. Maggie tells Alex that she loves her. She tells Alex again and again until Alex goes into surgery. She wants Alex to know. Even if Alex can’t hear her.

***

The first time Alex tells Maggie she loves her is 30 minutes after she wakes up from surgery. Alex wakes up and finds Maggie sitting next to her with hand holding Alex’s hand and eyes red-rimmed. Maggie smiles at her and Alex sees her dimples flash and she remembers Maggie telling her she loved her. She remembers Maggie’s tears and Maggie repeating her declaration of love over and over again.

Alex hugs Kara and listens to Kara tell her what happened. Kara tells her how worried they all were and Alex loves her sister. They talk about what happened and the whole time Maggie’s hand is intertwined with hers. Kara leaves to go find Lena after a while and Alex doesn’t wait to tell Maggie that yes, she loves her too. She’s never felt like this before and Maggie is the person she pictures by her side when she’s thinks of having children and eventually grandchildren and Maggie’s the person she wants to be next to her in rocking chair on her porch when she’s old and enjoying her final years on earth. It’s Maggie who holds her hand through all the bumps and bruises and they pick each other up and dust each other off and they build a life together. A crazy beautiful life.

She doesn’t tell Maggie all of that. No. She says the three words to her. But she knows what they mean and she knows the commitment she’s making and she knows this is it for her. Maggie is the one she’s going to make a life with.

***

The first year their engaged they start learning Mandarin together. They take classes and by Rosetta stone and practice with each other whenever they have chance. Maggie’s better at it then Alex and sometimes Alex just says a variety of curse words in Mandarin when Maggie teases her about it. Regardless of the difficulty, they work together and improve. Alex finds she loves Maggie’s little scrunched up face when she doesn’t understand something. Maggie teases Alex about inability to properly pronounce anything. They fall a bit more in love each day they spend together.

Truthfully Kara is the only one worried about the wedding. Maggie and Alex are more focused on each other and learning Mandarin while Kara is having her girlfriend Lena use all her influence to make the wedding magnificent. Maggie knows Lena can’t really resist Kara’s puppy dog eyes and feels a bit bad for Lena but doesn’t interfere. She has a feeling Lena has an ulterior for making the wedding perfect. 

 

***

The first year after their wedding they travel to China to meet Jamie. She’s 7 years old, loves to draw, loves swimming, loves anything with chicken, and will hopefully learn to love her new moms. When they first meet her she’s shy and clutching a stuffed bear. A nervous Alex watches Maggie smile at Jamie and introduce herself in Mandarin and she sees Jamie’s eyes light up and Jamie is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. God did Alex love Maggie but Jamie was the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

They tour China as a family and get to know their new daughter. She’s a silly little girl who loves fart jokes and anything to do unicorns. She learns fast and tries to high-five anyone she meets. She’s perfect and Alex never tires of introducing Maggie as her wife and Jamie as her daughter.

They get back to National City in time for Kara’s wedding. Lena’s been planning it ever since she popped the question to Kara at their wedding a year ago. Hank walks Kara down the aisle and Jamie’s the flower girl and Alex feels a little teary eyed as she watches her little sister get married while she holds her wife’s hand and her daughter act as the flower girl.

This isn’t a bad life after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one! Hope you liked a least a little and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I can't get over who much I love these two. Comments are always greatly appreciated!!
> 
> You can find me at Maryanneomalley URL in Tumblr.


End file.
